The Returned Daughter of Melody
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: After finally being reunited with her family, Melody learns what it's like and how her parents lived during their years of suffering and sadness. (before the five years later fast forward) Sequel to Lost Daughter of Melody which means spoilers if you haven't read it! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**A/N: Whew! This took me forever to get onto this site! This is a** _ **sequel**_ **to my previous story The Lost Daughter of Melody** _ **,**_ **and yes, there are spoilers unless you've read that story first. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

A purple haired girl with midnight blue eyes stepped inside her unfamiliar home after the most disastrous tragedy that happened to her.

"This, was your home Melody. It's your home once again." Musa said as Melody stared at the beautiful penthouse she lived in.

"Wow. This place is just,...amazing!" Melody exclaimed looking at the glorious view of the front of the penthouse. She climbed on a flight of cemented stairs, and then stopped at the porch that had a beautiful glass door leading into the home.

"Man. I wished I'd live here when I was little…...if the Trix….didn't split us apart." Melody sighed as her words were hesitant. Musa gazed at Riven with an anxious look because of the horrors they've been through. They both wished they would've searched for her instead of thinking she was dead.

"It wasn't your fault. It was ours. For not looking for you." Riven said comforting Melody as she gazed at the home.

"And, we'll be there for you, for the rest of your life." Musa added on. Melody gazed back at her parents with a smile, then back to the penthouse. As Musa opened the door, the beautiful clean inside of the home overwhelmed Melody with joy as she recognized her home since she was little.

"Hey! I actually remember this now! The living room, and lots of places!" Melody said gazing around the places of her home.

"Yes. You would've grown up here." Musa replied in a happy mood.

"Wow, what a view!" Melody said then gazing at the clear window with the beautiful beach view of Melody. Melody swung the door open and walked upon the balcony where she saw the beautiful sunset view of Melody's beaches. The sound of the waves, and the warm air brushed against her, giving her peace and comfort. Her parents were side by side to her having the same feeling she had. Now that Melody's home, she can feel the comfort and love of her birth family. But Melody herself had this weird odd feeling. As if she didn't feel like the place was even her home. She has lived with Flora and Helia Roberts for over five years, and she's grown most of her life with them. She even felt homesick since she's grown up in Lymphia. Some part of her life felt missing.

"Mum, Daddy, what was it like without me?" Melody questioned glancing at her parents. They both looked at each other nervously since both of them didn't really have a great relationship since they met. The only thing that made them both happy was Melody herself. A child was all they needed and a single child was just right for them.

"Well, we've been so upset about losing you for five years. And you are how old now?" Musa questioned since she lost track of her age.

"Almost eleven." Melody replied as Musa gazed at Riven with a horrified look.

"Shit! She's almost eleven! She's been gone since she was five! We've missed her first day of primary school, her graduation of primary school. And now she's going into secondary school!" Musa whispered in a kind of loud tone. All those years which was short to Melody, but long to Musa and Riven, they missed all the memories that Melody went through. Her first day of primary school, and her graduation of primary school. They even missed the moment she felt more than just a friend to a boy she fancied. And that one moment she saved the school from a threat of three witches. That's when Melody was so young to gain Charmix. They can never cherish those memories ever since they were never there for her.

"Mel, we are going to be honest with you. We felt depressed without you. We loved you because you were so important to us. We couldn't bear to lose a child like you. Nothing can replace you." Musa said hugging her daughter who was about a third of her height.

"You've grown my dear. You were still healthy and strong all these years." Musa said putting her arms on Melody's shoulder. Melody wished she hadn't ran away out of her parents sight on the day she got swept away. Musa and Riven were clearly sweet and loving parents to Melody. They didn't even bother having a second child due to the instinct they both had since the day they could feel the presence of their lost daughter. It's now her decision whether or not she wants a brother or sister. Melody herself may say no since she's gone through enough. She could wish nothing more other than the love of her birth parents.

"I wished you seen me. I got into a fight with witches once…" Melody claimed as Musa and Riven looked at her anxiously.

"...you see, there I was…" Melody explained doing play by play of how she first got her powers, then getting her fairy transformation recently, an1d how her magic has the ability to heal people from near death.

"Yep. I was kicking witch booty!" Melody said doing a pose by putting her hands on her hips. Both Riven and Musa chuckled, but they both felt bad for not seeing her do all that stuff they wished they could've seen.

"Melody, we're already proud of what you've become. We love you with all our heart. Even if we weren't there to cherish some precious memories that could've been ours." Musa said kissing Melody on the forehead. Riven hugged both his wife and daughter as they enjoyed the happy family moment. Later that night when Melody was sound asleep, Riven and Musa both felt good after the return of their daughter, but they had the guilt inside of them for never searching for her.

"Musa, should we tell her we didn't search for her because we thought she was dead?" Riven questioned. Musa was hesitant to speak because Melody had meant everything to her and telling her that fact would affect their relationship.

"I don't know. It's probably best to have her wait because she doesn't have long until college starts for her." Musa replied.

The couple both knew she had four years in Secondary School and if they don't get to cherish some happy moments with Melody, then their relationship with her, might drive Melody farther away once business and grown up life starts for her.


	2. A Walk Through the Past

**A/N: SO SORRY that I didn't update this story! It was on a huge writer's block and I had absolutely no ideas for what to post next after the prologue. Anyways, I'm up with another idea for this chapter and it may go back on writer's block for a while. But I will have an update marathon on my stories and I promise this one will be part of the updates! And unfortunately, I don't know the names of Musa's mom and dad so please tell me in the reviews what their names are if you know! That will be helpful thanks!**

 **A Walk Through the Past**

Melody was in her slumbers as she slightly tossed and turned into her sleep. Melody was in a bright starry place as stars glistened across the sky. Melody glanced around and giggled as the place twinkled with grace and beauty. She noticed two figures approach her with smiling faces. Both of them had midnight blue hair like Musa's and sweet eyes.

"Hello?" Melody questioned looking at the two figures. One male and one female.

"Hello Melody!" said the female.

"How do you know my name?" Melody questioned anxiously.

"We're your grandparents. Musa's mother and father." replied the male.

"Really?!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yes. Your mother and father must be so proud of you!" Melody's grandmother said sweetly. Melody smiled then half cried since the day she went missing. Oh how she felt like someone was missing her. All she remembered was living with Flora and Helia. Those two were great parents to her, but she finally got home safe and well.

"B-but it was my fault they felt so depressing when they thought I died!" Melody shuddered as her grandmother and grandfather shook their head.

"No don't blame yourself! You found them even if you lost your memories." her grandfather said in a comfortable voice.

"It was all that one witch's fault. But it was you that found your family." Melody's grandmother assured Melody.

"I just wanted to make everyone I love feel happy and whenever I'm around, I feel like something bad will always happen." Melody said as a tear shed down her face.

"Melody, do you know what's special about you?" Melody's grandmother asked. Melody stared at her waiting for an answer.

"You found them. You did it without the use of magic. Even if it was difficult from all those years of not finding them, you still found your home." her grandmother said kissing her forehead. Melody shuttered as her grandmother pulled her into a hug. Her beautiful face and her wonderful looks just like Musa.

"We, are so proud. It only takes a miracle for someone to recover from trauma." Melody's grandmother cried as Melody nodded. She really did do it after all these years. There was no need to blame herself for it.

"You're right. I did find them." Melody exclaimed as her grandmother clapped.

"Yes. Want to know something?" her grandmother asked.

"Your mother and father were very sensitive people. They never got along very well until they got to know each other a little more. Then they had you. You were the song of their life. They loved you so much the minute you were born." her grandmother explained.  
"Your father had a hard time growing up with his family. As long as Musa was around, he was happy. I was there when you were born. Your mother even let your father hold you first." her grandfather chuckled.

"Really? So I was that important to them?" Melody asked.

"You're not just important to them, you're important to all the people that love you and care about you. Including us." her grandmother said.

"Wait, are you…...dead?" Melody asked.

"Yes. I wasn't there for most of Musa's life. She was so young when I died. I felt bad that I will never get to see her graduation, wedding, and you." her grandmother quivered as she started crying a bit.

"But you still watched her right?" Melody questioned as her grandmother nodded.

"I am proud of her." Melody watched as her grandparents faded away. She woke up to the crack of dawn yawning and stretching.

"Morning sweetheart." Melody turned to her mother with a smile on her face.

"I saw your parents while I was sleeping last night." Melody exclaimed.

"Really? How are they?" Musa asked.

"They're so sweet and they're very kind." Melody described. "Your Mum looks just like you."

Musa smiled and hugged her Melody as Melody wrapped her arms around her mother.

"That's great to hear princess."

"She said she was proud of you and that she was always watching." Melody added as Musa started to shed a tear.

"I bet she is. I loved her so much." Musa shuttered.

"Do you miss her?" Melody asked.

Musa nodded as a tear ran down her nose. Melody went to her mother and hugged her like she was everything to her. She remembered a few weeks ago, Musa nearly died in a car crash. Melody was able to heal her even if it was a risk of memories being taken away.

"I nearly had the same fate as you did with your mother." Melody said hugging Musa tightly.

"Yes. I'm glad you helped me Mel. If I died, I would've never got the chance to see you again."

The thought haunted both of them. If it wasn't for Melody's healing powers, Musa would've died. It was a risk if memories were going to be taken away, but it was worth it for her to survive. Musa hadn't seen her daughter for six years and now that she's reunited with her, then she would be able to have some bonding with her.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you or Daddy." Melody said smiling up to her mother.

"Mean neither honey. We suffered so much without you until you found us." Musa said stroking Melody's hair.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is short as well, but I'll be able to make a longer one next time! Anyways R &R! Also see ya for a long time! This will take a while to be updated!**


End file.
